1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sand rakes, and, more particularly, to sand rakes adapted for cleaning shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a typical round of golf, a player may find his or her golf ball in a bunker. In order to continue play, the player must hit a shot from the bunker which normally requires a player to stand in the sand. After advancing the golf ball out of the bunker, the player exits the bunker and may have sand stuck to or lodged near or on the sole of the player's golf shoes, i.e., golf spikes. Common courtesy in the game of golf provides that the player or the player's caddy should rake the bunker after exiting to provide a smooth surface for the next player to hit from the bunker. Although the bunker is thus restored to its prior condition, a player's golf shoes or a caddy's shoes remain encumbered with sand on or near the soles. The sand stuck or lodged on the player's shoes is often tracked onto the green, next to which most bunkers are situated, thereby possibly encumbering his or her own putting line or another player's putting line. Also, if the bunker is distant from the green, e.g., next to or in the fairway, the sand stuck or lodged on the player's shoes may hinder the player's footing and stability for the next shot. The player usually must walk to the next tee box to find a shoe cleaning station to remove the sand from the player's shoes, or, alternatively, the player must wait until the round is completed and clean the sand from the player's shoes at the shoe cleaning station near the clubhouse. Alternatively, the player may try to remove the sand from his or her shoes by tapping his or her shoes with the golf club used to hit the sand shot, thereby risking injury to the player's ankle or foot as well as damage to the golf shoes.